Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII
Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII '(JSNM+D-NY) (b. January 26, 1990), is the son of Wawetseka Montgomery and Johnathan Saint Montgomery VI, and the older brother of Jacqueline Montgomery, the grandson of Abooksigun Eluwilussit and Adsila Ahyoka. Johnathan is the member of the Montgomery Family, and the victim of the Porngate Scandal, and the descendant of Johnathan Montgomery, and he was raised an Evangelical Lutheran by his father, he was part of a Conservative Lutheran Denomination, the Evangelical Lutheran Synod, and when his father died in 2001, he joined a more liberal denomination, the Evangelical Lutheran Church in America. He was raised Republican and then became a Democrat in 2004 after leaning with the Libertarian Party from 2002 to 2004. Johnathan was married as of December 2015 and in April of 2016, he committed adultery and had been arrested in New York because the state has a law on the books criminalizing adultery, as response from the Chawosaurians, the [[New York v. Montgomery|''New York v. Montgomery]] case. Early Life '''Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII was born on January 26, 1990 in Portland, Oregon, USA. He was raised in a Conservative family on his father's side, he was raised in the Evangelical Lutheran Synod, raised under the philosophy of the Republican Party, his mother, who was a Democrat, but was also a Conservative eventhough she was an Atheist. Johnathan was brought to church each Sunday, he was artistic, but was also political, he was very patriotic for the GOP for George W. Bush in 2000, after Bush won the election, he spend the summer in Philadelphia to see the Republican National Convention of 2000, after in November 7, 2000, Bush took a controversial road to victory, on January 20, 2001, Johnathan was too unable to go to Washington DC due to a school year. Johnathan was threatened by the September 11 Attacks, and his father must go overseas as a US Soldier, Johnathan was forced to grow up without a father, and Johnathan was concern and depressed from October 7, 2001 to October 26, 2001, his father was killed in action, Johnathan was in declined, he attended his father's funeral on October 30, 2001, during Halloween, Johnathan was under suicidal depression, and did not trick or treat, in November of 2001, when show began to fall, Johnathan looks out his bedroom window, looking at the Northern Lights, praying for his father. In January 21, 2002, Johnathan changed his political position from Republican to Libertarian due to independence his mother gave him since his father's death, during his years of being Libertarian, he was in favor of Anarchism, Deregulation, Egalitarianism, began to condemn George W. Bush's decision to invade Iraq in 2003, celebrated the Lawrence v. Texas decision on June 26, 2003, eventhough he was in favor of Sodomy Laws religiously, in 2004, he changed his position from Libertarian to Democrat in favor of John Kerry, during the Democratic Primaries, while still a Libertarian, he was a supporter for John Edwards, in November 2, 2004, George W. Bush won the election, which was fairer than four years before. During the years of 2004 to 2008, he was more political, he drew more political cartoons, and had been great at History, his independence grew so greater and well disciplined, in 2007, when the United States was preparing for the 2008 Presidential Election, Johnathan was in favor of Mike Gravel, Johnathan was still a Libertarian, by his Libertarian Democratic views, which supports the legalization of Marijuana, Gay Marriage, and some drugs, Johnathan was still in favor of Lower Taxes, and Business Interests, and he opposed Free Trade Deals, and supported Direct Democracy. His new Christian Denomination, the Evangelical Lutheran Church in America. Johnathan opposed Barack Obama's ticket due to his pure Libertarian strategy, and the Conservatism that still haunted him. Johnathan opposed LGBT Rights, but supported same-sex marriages, Johnathan opposed environmental activism, and opposed Labor Unions. During 2008, he ran for Student Council, and won in a landslide, he was in the democratic force in the council, he was in favor of Hillary Clinton after Mike Gravel outed in the primaries, and Johnathan, who was a pro second amendment supporter, during 2004 to 2007, he was opposed to same-sex marriages and opposed Proposition 8. On November 4, 2008, Barack Obama won the presidency. Student Council (2008-2009) Johnathan was involved in Student Government for a year, he defeated all his opponents in a unanimous landslide, Johnathan proposed Democratic and Green Solutions and Policies, he proposed an federal age of consent law, to prevent underage pregnancies, and federal marriageable age law, which keep kids in schools without dropping out. As Questions asking how did Johnathan won so much counties in one night, the answer was his non-interventionist and isolationist and protectionist politics, which struck down his opponents, his views on electoral college was ignored, but Direct Democracy was censored due to fear. Jonathan Bismarck had not won anything due to the unpopularity of his party, the Green Party, the party had lost all two elections as of 2008 and would lose three more elections by 2016. Montgomery Student Administration Progressivism had began to spark the Long Island Nation, and were working so well, although he was criticized as being snatchy towards wealthy long islanders, slightly increased their taxes by suggestion to local governments, and the Bush Tax Cuts were failing the economy. Johnathan was invited to go to Oxford University because of his work, as Johnathan began to become more successful, he and his party are so popular. 2008 United States Presidential Election Johnathan voted for Mike Gravel in 2007, and then voted for Obama in 2008, he bashed Hillary Clinton throughout the entire election. During the entire election, Johnathan's Libertarianism had been decreasing under the ideology of the Democrats, which they had slight a Libertarian Viewpoint in Iraq. Johnathan opposed the war in Iraq, Johnathan opposed Obama and Clinton because he saw them as not Mike Gravel leaning enough. In the Democratic Party Primaries, Johnathan voted for Mike Gravel, but was pulled out of the race, but he moved to supporting Obama against Hillary because of her support for NAFTA and Iraq War. Johnathan saw Hillary as a bit of a racist because she bashed Obama based on his heritage and she controversially disrespected Obama badly. Johnathan was outraged that the Primaries picked Obama against the will of the Popular Vote. In 2008, Johnathan attended the Democratic Party Convention of 2008 just to see the primaries, not there as a delegate. On November 4, 2008, Johnathan cast his first vote for Obama and celebrated Obama's surprising victory. Advocacy for Direct Democracy Johnathan was a strong advocate for Direct Democracy, which was why he won a huge landslide, because of his Left Wing Populist and Left Wing Nationalist rhetoric. Johnathan won a landslide by state scholars, defeating Micheal Tucker and Joshua Barron, defeating the two in an embarrassing landslide, the New York Republicans were so weak to beat Montgomery because of his Popular Democracy rhetoric. Montgomery openly opposes the Electoral College from before and after the 2008 Election, he opposed the delegates and delegation in the United States Political System. 2008 United States Comrade Election for Chawosaurian Scholars Johnathan Montgomery's left wing populism and left wing nationalism rhetoric caused him to win a giant landslide, marked the first time in Chawosaurian History, a comrade has won a landslide victory, Timothy Max Roosevelt congratulated Montgomery for his overwhelming unanimous landslide. Bishop Warlock was badly defeated and Montgomery was a powerful force in the 2008 Comrade Election, the Chawosaurians were shocked and stunned by the shocking victory. The reason why Montgomery won the scholar delegates was because of his advocacy for Direct Democracy. His left wing populism and knowledge in world history was so impressive. Johnathan Montgomery invaded his opponents with violence. Demagoguery Controversy Narcissistic Personality Disorder Johnathan is diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder, by showing signs of this personality disorder, Johnathan Montgomery promoted Controversial Anti-Conservative rhetoric by promoting Left Wing Populist Extremism, Johnathan used Left Wing Fascism, Left Wing Terrorism. Johnathan had the biggest rallies, and were fights in his rallies, Johnathan was widely criticized for in-sighting Political Tensions, Johnathan announced that if he won, he would call for the persecution of his opponents, but if he loses, he would still call for the persecution of his opponents by accusing them of "cheating" or "rigging" a competition. Porngate Scandal (2009) see: Johnathan Montgomery Porngate Scandal A Rising Scandal In the summer of 2008, Johnathan's PC Server was discovered, which were found on his URL history and hard drive, and began to ask questions about a virus on his PC, Johnathan was discovered to have explicit images and URLs on his hard drive, but Johnathan gotten the news that he was hacked, Johnathan tried to delete his history, but his Hard Drive was hacked. Johnathan's mother took his Computer and looked over it as she saw explicit things. Johnathan, on the first day of school, Student Government and Press heard about the Hard Drive and was asked if he had explicit sites and images, Johnathan denied it on September 27, 2008. Johnathan Montgomery Sexual Orientation Controversy Johnathan was accused of being Bisexual because they were Homosexual and Heterosexual Explicit Sites, and were witnesses that said that Johnathan said he was Bisexual, Micheal Brook and Warren Wallace, Johnathan had been questioned many times by his Sexual Orientation, which Johnathan tend to ignore the questions, Back in 2008, views on LGBT Americans was very different, and Johnathan's Lutheran Denomination, the Evangelical Lutheran Church in America, some members bashed Johnathan and other members pardoned him. On November 5, 2008, Johnathan on a windy cold morning of Long Island while celebrating the Victory of President-Elect, Barack Obama, saying he rather ignore the questions of his sexual orientation and then celebrate the Victory of his party, the Democrats, which back in 2008, the Democrats had a division regarding LGBT Rights. On January 20, 2009, Johnathan attended the Inauguration of Barack Obama, while that, the Student Council worked with the Investigation regarding his Pornographic Hard Drive, Johnathan received a text message during Obama's oath with Chief Justice, John Roberts ®, that said he must release the websites. Principal, Micheal Pierce didn't responded well with Johnathan's refusal to release the sites, and they took a flash drive on Johnathan's PC without Johnathan's consent, and investigate my flash drive. Johnathan went home from Washington, DC on January 23, 2009, and was told by his grandmother that they flash drived his PC for his refusal to release the websites. During the days of February 26, 2009 to March 5, 2009, the flash drive which saved all the search history of Johnathan's PC all proved that he had Pornographic Sites. Court and Trial On March 26, 2009, the Student Court had called for order. Johnathan had spoke at the stand from March 26, 2009 to May 24, 2009. On June 26, 2009, Johnathan was found guilty for possession of pornography and was expelled, Scholarship denied and Oxford University override his invitation. Criticism and Consequences ''' '''2009 United States Comrade Election for Chawosaurian Scholars On December 31, 2009, Johnathan lost in a landslide defeat in 2009, which was a very shocking and surprising defeat, it was because of the Porngate Scandal, and Johnathan refused to accept the outcome of this election until he saw the Popular Vote, Warlock was leading 90 Points ahead of Johnathan. Johnathan conceded to Warlock on January 5, 2010, and Warlock talked about Pardoning Johnathan for his Porngate Scandal. The Montgomery Family thanked the Warlocks for this nice offer of forgiveness and gave him an honorable award. Johnathan Saint Montgomery V thanked Warlock for his nice deed into pardoning his grandson, Johnathan himself. Johnathan has conceded to Joshua Warlock's family on March 1, 2010 and decided to pack his bags and move to Seattle, Washington. On his way gone, Johnathan's school issued a pardon for him, which he signed to accept the forgiveness on March 5, 2010, and left with no graduation award. See also